A Path of a Warrior
by TyokoMew
Summary: A chosen warrior. Their life set in stone and set in motion in the void of time. Compassion, sorrow, misery, love, will this warrior live through it all?
1. Introduction

"I am life. I am death. I am invincible!" she said standing at the Yuhtunga jungle entrance.

She held a sword, pointing it at the entrance. "Now it begins!" she said covering her sword and running into the jungle.  
A party stood there at the southwest camp.

"Is she coming or not?" Javain asked.

Javain is a tall Elvaan with golden hair and topaz eyes.

"She'll be here, just be patient." Glubit said to Javain.

Glubit is a medium Elvaan with snow white hair and hazel eyes.

"Since when has Javain ever been patient?" Rollingthunder grinned.

Rollingthunder is a big bald galka and dark brown eyes.

The party laughed as Javain staggered.

"there she is now." Ryudo said as he got into party position.

Ryudo is a small hume with long redish hair and green eyes.

"Hey! I'm sorry that I'm late." Tyoko said running up.

Tyoko is a medium mithra with short brunette hair and topaz eyes.

"Hey you're here, that's all that really matters." Sabreskye said getting into party position.

Sabreskye is a small mithra with orange hair and black eyes.

"Can we get started already?" Javain said, panicly.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Sabreskye said glaring at Javain.

"Okay, let's get the battle plan. Glubit, you're main tank. Tyoko you're second provoke. Sabreskye, you're main healer. Javain and Rollingthunder, you two just melee. I'll be puller." Ryudo explained.

Everyone nodded.  
"In those days, parties were always fun." Tyoko thought as she arrived at Kazham.

End of Introduction 


	2. Star Struck Lovers

Tyoko stepped off the airship and into Kazham.

Today is Tyoko's fifthtenth birthday and Glubit has asked to meet her in Kazham.

"Now where is he?" she said as she went to the tunnel leading to mog house.

Tyoko stopped at the end of the tunnel and looked around.

Glubit jumped behind Tyoko and hugged her.

"Ahhh!" Tyoko jumped in suprise.

"Hey." Glubit laughed. "This place is full of memories."

Tyoko's eyes softened, "Yes, it is."

Glubit grabbed Tyoko's hand. "Well shall we?"

"Okay. Well you asked me to come so lead on." Tyoko started to giggle.

Glubit walked up to jungle entrance. "Let's go to San D'Oria!" Glubit said running down the dock holding Tyoko's hand.

"But...hey! I only just got here." Tyoko said, staggering as she ran.

The two got on the airship just as it was leaving.  
The two's airship docked at Port Jeuno. They ran off the airship and onto the San D'Oria airship just as it was arriving.

They took the airship to Port San D'Oria. When they arrived they took the mog house back allies to Southern San D'Oria.

"Why'd we go to Kazham just to come to Southern San D'Oria?" Tyoko said as they arrived at the Lion Springs Tavern.

"You'll see but first." Glubit said handing Tyoko a blindfold. "I need you to put this over your eyes."

Tyoko stared at Glubit puzzled. She nodded then blindfolded herself.

Glubit took her hand and escorted the blindfolded Tyoko into the Lion Springs Tavern.

"Okay, take the blindfold off." Glubit said smiling.

Tyoko removed her blindfold to see a group of friends smiling.

"Surprize!" the group shouted.

"Oh my-...what's this for?" Tyoko said shocked.

Glubit took Tyoko from the crowd and to the stairs in the back of the tavern.

"Tyoko?" glubit said as he took her hands into his.

"Yes?" Tyoko said, still confused.

"Tyoko...I love you so very much." he said as he stared into Tyoko's eyes. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" he said smiling.

"Yes!" Tyoko said as she jumped into Glubit's arms overcome with joy.

"I'm glad you said yes." Glubit said smiling as he held Tyoko.

"And I'm glad you asked." Tyoko said smiling up at Glubit.

"Really?" Glubit said slightly shocked.

"Yeah. I've been hoping for you to ask for such a long time." Tyoko said, still smiling.

"Shall we tell the others?" glubit said, taking Tyoko's hand.

"Yeah." Tyoko said.

Glubit asked the bard to stop for a moment. The two got on stage and Glubit got a microphone.

"Everyone I have some great news. Just a moment ago I asked Tyoko a very important question. I asked her to marry me and she happily said yes." Glubit said as he put his arm around Tyoko.

Everyone broke out into applause.

"Congratulations!" Sabreskye shouted.

"Yeah! The paragons of sexcellence are whole once more." Rollingthunder shouted cheering.

"Give it a rest would you?" Sabreskye said staring at rollingthunder's wondering hand.

Rollingthunder quickly withdrew his hand. "How could you accuse me of such a misdeed?" he said looking away nervously.

"Smooth move Roll." Glubit said as he stepped off stage still holding Tyoko.

"Shhh!" Rollingthunder said in response.

Everyone but Rollingthunder started laughing.

Sabreskye walked away and sat on a chair at the back of the tavern.

"Thanks alot." Rollingthunder whispered to Glubit.

"Haha don't worry, you'll get her next time bro." Glubit whispered to Rollingthunder.

Rollingthunder grinned and walked up to the balcony.

"You really think he'll get Sabre?" Tyoko asked in disbelief.

"Not a chance." Glubit laughed.

"That was mean." Tyoko said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah but he's used to rejection." Glubit said as he put a lilac corsage in Tyoko's hair.

Tyoko looked up at Glubit. "I love you."

"I love you too." Glubit said to Tyoko.

The two walked outside and sat on the stairs.

Tyoko leaned over to Glubit and kissed him.

Glubit grabbed Tyoko and sat her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"Ahhh!" someone screamed.

Tyoko and Glubit bardged into the tavern.

"What happened?" Glubit said.

Tyoko sat staring with a blank expression. She pointed at Sabreskye and the red faced Rollingthunder.

"Roll grabbed my ass!" Sabreskye yelled as she rubbed her hand from slapping Rollingthunder.

Rollingthunder grinned and walked off.

Glubit staggered and Tyoko broke out laughing.

"Well you got your hopes up." Tyoko laughed.

"Hmmm he's really gullable then." Glubit laughed.

Later that night...

Glubit and Tyoko were sitting together at a table by the stage.

Tyoko fell asleep with her head on Glubit's shoulder.

Glubit smiled down at her. He looked up to see Rollingthunder out cold on the floor with Sabreskye staring angrily holding her right hand in a fist.

Everyone started laughing and Tyoko woke up.

"What's going on?" Tyoko said sleepily.

Glubit pointed at Rollingthunder and Sabreskye.

"What the hell did I miss?" Tyoko almost yelled.

"He did it again." Javain laughed as he walked into the tavern.

"Nice of you to show up late Javain." Glubit laughed.

"Sorry, I had buisness to attend to." Javain grinned.

Tyoko walked over to Rollingthunder and poked him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tyoko slapped Rollingthunder. "You pervert!"

"Hahaha. I mistook you for the lovely Sabreskye." He said rubbing his face.

"What did you say?..." Tyoko said glaring.

"Might want to run now Roll." Javain said as he laughed with Glubit.

"TOO LATE!" Tyoko sat on the galka's huge torso and furiously punched him in the face.

Sabreskye jumped in as revenge for earlier.

Glubit and Javain ended up on the floor, exploding with laughter.

Tyoko and Sabreskye got up and walked away.

"God damn, it was worth the pain!" Rollingthunder smiled and jumped to his feet.

Tyoko and Sabreskye stopped and shot glares at Rollingthunder.

In fear of being hit again, he slapped himself twice.

Tyoko grinned and walked over to Glubit.

She sat down on his lap. "Having fun?" she smiled.

"I am now." Glubit grinned.

"Really?" Tyoko laughed slightly.

"Hell yeah! I got a sexy fiance sitting on my lap!" he smiled as he held Tyoko.

The party continued until the break of dawn. Most of the people were too drunk to walk to the residental area just outside the tavern so they passed out on chairs, on stage, and in some cases, on the floor. Tyoko was asleep on Glubit's lap laying against him. Sabreskye on the other hand was sitting on the stairs in the back of the tavern still awake incase Rollingthunder were to get off the table which he had fallen asleep on after dancing all night wearing a subligar and singing folk songs. 


End file.
